User talk:Yuri Bara
Welcome~ It looks like you have come across my talk page. I'm active and responsive, so leave a message at any time. Just remember to sign your name so I can be reply back with four tildes (~). Image policy Hello. Personal images will need to be uploaded to an actual image host. We currently have Photobucket, TinyPic, and Imageshack listed. TinyPic is free. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The reason 'fanmade' images and categories are still around is due to me transferring them to Fanloid. And since many still link to old pages it is easier to sort information that way. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for replying. I can whitelist more image hosting sites if there are particular ones you use. I listed three because, at the time, those were the most popular. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) You would need upload the image to Tinyic and link it to the site. Since Wiki has no control over how big a hotlinked image is, you will have to shrink it yourself. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Songs Do you know how the wiki finds out how many videos on YouTube or NicoNico Douga are related to the vocaloid. For example, on all the "Songs featuring ___" pages, it lists how many videos on YT there are revolving around the vocaloid. I want to update the numbers, but I don't know how. Would I simply write and search "Hatsune Miku" in the search bar or something? Thanks. - Yuri Bara :Hello. :The person who created the template did it by 'guesstimating' by narrowing results, so to be honest I am not fond of the template as a number of factors interfere with results being accurate such as people over tagging uploads with Vocaloids that are not featured in a song, and then there are people who are either have a name similar to a Vocaloid or they are roleplaying one. There are also producer who do not admit to using a synthesizer or even just leave the name of it out. :So one idea is to use a browser such as Google and type '''site:youtube.com "Hatsune Miku" Vocaloid // site:youtube.com "SONiKA" Vocaloid and minus anything that is not meant to be there. NicoNico is a bit more organized about this. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:44, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Justitia correction Hi Yuri. I'm not sure if someone has told you yet or you already know yourself, but I just wanted to point out that "''Justitia" does not refer to a vocaloid, but a '''song' that is sung by the relatively new (December 2013) vocaloid Merli. So you might want to revise your profile accordingly. Fellow new wiki editor right here btw. ;)AcobraL (talk) 03:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Yuri Bara, I see you've been editing albums in alphabetical order, but could you please remove redundant links while you're at it? Thank you. AcobraL (talk) 06:10, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lucky Edit Is there a function to reply to a message? I can't seem to find it. Anyway, I'm just glad at least one person would take their time to even look through my profile. Congratulations on the 2nd Lucky Edit. Yes, it is strange to be excited over something like that. And I don't mind if a message has no meaning or something, as long as it is not spam. Congratulations again, fellow "Rank #39". AcobraL (talk) 05:12, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : I actually noticed you changed your profile just now. I had liked that you included pictures before though. Oh well. AcobraL (talk) 05:40, September 17, 2014 (UTC) A quick note about song titles Hello. I saw that you made a page for Tremor (Yuragi) by niki. Awesome job on the page. However, I just want to point something out for you to keep in mind when making song pages in the future. When adding songs with Japanese titles the page should be named Japanese title (Romaji title). So in this case Tremor should be ユラギ (Yuragi). We name the pages this way because there can be multiple English translations of a song title. You can add the English translated title in the song box of course, just not in the page title. Hope this helps! Taboo6938 (talk) 20:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :sometimes i stalk others' talk pages if i suspect something interesting happened You saw the video title "Tremor" likely because you were using Niconico Video in English. Myself, I see "【Lily】 ユラギ 【オリジナル曲】". It's nice to keep this in mind.（ゝω・）—umbreon12 22:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC)